Steven universe: Attack of the Remorhaz- Nix's icy encounter
by Zenith-fidela-peirce
Summary: This takes place in Nix's dimension. He searches for schematics to a device that could mean the end of the night horrors. will he find it? Or is it forever lost in the icy remains of Foriz Treas?


The frozen wasteland. It was so named for the endless snowstorms that plagued the area. It was unexplored by the current people of new Pangaea. It was too far from the Citadels, so there where not nearly enough safe houses on the paths so far. It was originally called Antarctica. However the increase of snow and ice has made it too dangerous to inhabit since the later years of the era of peace. And now it was likely taken over by Night Horrors. The lack of sunlight due to the clouds would have made it an excellent place for them to gather. And since no one has been there since before the night horrors appeared, There where no salted walls or buildings. There where also many treasures to be found, Preserved by the ice the supplies and equipment there still linger.

This was not the reason Nix came to this place however. The real reason he came was because buried in the ice where schematics of a piece of equipment that could turn the tide of the war against the night horrors. And hopefully the key to banishing them from New Pangaea. This equipment could also be used in the fight against homeworld in Steven's dimension as well. But he had to find it first. He came alone with a small squad of lesser Revenants. They where trained in fighting the night horrors by Nix himself and have been around since before the rebellion against Nobunaga. They where to get in, Find the schematics, and get out. As well as kill night horrors on sight.

It took a few days journey to get to it but they finally made it to the frozen city of Foriz Treas. It was constructed during the era of peace to signify the impossible things mankind was capable of. This barren ice land was only the beginning of what they would accomplish. But unfortunately the city did not last too long as they did not have the required tech nor the supplies to sustain such a city at the time. After the storms appeared there was no time to take anything and so all the supplies, equipment, and other things where left behind. After that it didn't occur to anyone to try again and so the land remained abandoned. Frozen in time. After the war when people forgot about the city, those who remembered would tell others. Very few believed them however, and those who did either left well enough alone or died trying to get there. Legend had it that only a revenant could make the journey let alone come back alive. And they where right.

The cold was filtered out by Nix's armor. However even if he did not bring it his body would promptly adapt to the extreme cold. One of the many perks of being genetically enhanced. They stepped out of the Hover freight and got out their supply tank. It carried much of the supplies they decided to bring on their trip. One of them guided it like cattle. The tank hovering just above the ground. The city was still a ways away but it was visible. Nix could see the infrared in the cold. It wasn't as strong here because of the cold but it was still strong enough for him to see. "Keep your ear to the ground." Nix said. The others nodded as they got out their weapons and looked around for enemies. They made their way to the city, leaving the freight behind in lock down mode. This would keep it safe from the night horrors.

As the team made it's way to the city Nix noticed it was too quiet. Besides the sound of wind and snow hitting the ground he heard nothing unnatural. " _What are you planning?_ " He thought to himself. The rest of the squad kept vigilant and alert. Perhaps the night horrors where inside the city? But there would definitely be as many outside as was inside. These creatures where trying to lure them into a false sense of security... Or use the tension to affect their minds. Nix proceeded inside the city limits. His squad close behind. The towers where just as he remembered. And covered in ice all of them. They where untouched by time.

They The squad remained back to back to keep their surroundings in sight. All their senses focused. Their armor adjusting to the frost on their armor in order to keep them as mobile as possible. Their motion trackers caught nothing other than themselves and their teammates. Nix entered one of the buildings and signed for the others to split up into groups of three. This made up to five groups. Each one going into a different building.

Nix looked in the lobby. There was no electricity and so no light within the building. This would be trouble for anyone else but revenants can see in what others would call complete darkness. He searched for a bit and found a few Medici caps. He also found a few protein bars. Strange thing to find in a bank but to each their own. While he was at it he checked the vault to see if there was anything he could use as funds for the gems back in beach city. He broke off the gate and walked right in. when he found the vault he checked inside them for useable valuables. This would not include paper money or coins since it would probably be seen as counterfeit or simply parody money. He tore off the lock and opened one of the safe boxes. He found quite a few valuables. It wouldn't really be of use in his world since it didn't really do anything useful. But in the gems world they where worth quite a bit. He took only what he felt he would be efficient and continued his search for the schematics.

Nix examined the safe boxes and searched them all for what he was looking for. None of them had it. But then again he doubted it would be stored in a safety box in a bank. It was simply too obvious. He continued his search in another room. He couldn't help but wonder where the night horrors where. " _Perhaps they're limited to the main continent?_ " he thought. After all, he has not traveled to another continent since the night horrors first appeared. It's likely that they don't appear outside of the main continent. But he couldn't help but doubt that was simply the case. He looked in the second floor. The architects of this place didn't have the common sense to put in stairs so he had to climb out of the elevator and climb his way up to the second floor of the building.

This place was a lounge center. Nix remembered being here back when they where first making the building. The people where excited to build the entire city and so they tried all kinds of new ideas. However in their rush they forgot to add a few essentials. Even if he could get the power up and running it wouldn't do any good. They never added frost removers to the building. And as such the mechanisms where frozen still. He scanned the area and took some snapshots for Steven. He knew how much he liked to learn about Nix's world. He also collected a few audio logs for Peridot and some pieces of equipment for Pearl. Luckily the buildings where still equipped with emergency supplies.

As soon as he finished searching the floors he went outside and headed to a supermarket. The food there was preserved by special containers that kept it indefinitely fresh. He collected a few snacks for amethyst then headed out. One of the groups returned to him as a massive presence was picked up by his motion tracker. He nodded to signify that he knew about the presence. The rest of the squad returned shortly after. They readied their weapons and headed outside the city so as not to risk the schematics being destroyed.

Nix could see the huge presence coming through the ground in the form of a snake like shape of infrared light. This likely meant that this presence had an extremely high temperature. The squad got into formation and readied themselves. Nix took out his assault rifle and stood by. When the presence was just in front of them it emerged. This giant creature looked like a serpentine insect with many legs and a red hot streak running down its back. The armored plates glowed with heat. Likely used to aid it in burrowing in the ice. It let out a deafening shriek. Nix's armor adjusted the sound it let through to him and adjusted back to default when it stopped.

It tried to flank the group by coiling in a circle around the group but the squad quickly shifted their formation to prevent this. The intense heat from the creature's back would be enough to burn those who got close to it but the squad's armor protected them. They fired on the creature with sonic weapons. The sound resonated through the beast's armor. The creature retreated into the ground and the squad prepared for it to return. They got into formation again and readied their weapons. The beast came up and they fired upon it. It was then clear that this did nothing. They then switched to plasma weaponry. They had them set to use an electrical style plasma. The rifles spewed forth a line of lightning and ignored the armor plating on the giant serpentine insect. The creature extended what looked like wings but didn't seem to be used for flying. It was likely for intimidation. They continued to fire at it and it then retreated back into the ground once more. Nix was swallowed whole when it came down. The intense heat was permeating through his armor and hard light shields as it then glowed red hot. If he didn't do something soon he would burn to death.

Nix waited for the creature to surface again then got out his sword and started to attack it from the inside. It spit him up and let out another screech, but not before Nix set up a few explosive's from inside the beast. Nix then gave the order and his squad fired all at once finishing it off. Once the creature was down Nix looked at it. It wasn't a night horror because if it was it would have disintegrated when it died. He then got his team to help him dismantle the beasts armor plates and gather a strange liquid that came from it. This liquid was what provided the heat that lit the creatures back red.

They continued their search which took a matter of weeks until they finally found the schematics. Unfortunately it was not what they thought it was. Nix collected a few things to take back to the others. They continued searching for treasures until they where running out of supplies to take from their freight and packed up and headed back. When they finally got back Nix headed through the portal to the crystal gems dimension. He was just in time for a Christmas party they where throwing.


End file.
